Listen Boy, My First Love Story
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Caught up in her own problems, Rin constantly ignores Kakashi's subtle attempts at asking her for comfort. It's only been two years, and Rin doesn't feel a thing. But Kakashi still does. KakaRin. Read and Review. I do not own Naruto or the songs used.


My second KakaRin story. This was a little difficult to write. I tried to put a lot of emotion into it, and I think it's a fail. But, KakaRin needs more writing done, so, I figured I'd help out. ^^ Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or the songs "Airplanes" by: B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams, or "In My Head" by: Jaaaaaayyyyssssooon Deeerrruuulloooo. Kidding. ^^ "In My Head" is by Jason Derulo.

* * *

I never really thought about what it would mean if I fell for him. He was the child of a really famous ninja, and I was put on his squad, along with Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Obito and him didn't get along, at all. They often got into fights, not full punching matches, but, enough to scare me into hiding behind Minato-sensei, but that was when I was only eleven. But now, I was a young girl of fifteen, the Third Shinobi World War raging around me. Two years ago, my former teammate Obito had sacrificed himself to save Kakashi Hatake and I, by throwing an unconscious Kakashi out of the way of some falling rocks, getting crushed under them instead. That was the saddest day of my life. It had hit Kakashi harder than it had hit me, and Kakashi seemed to be taking all of the blame onto his shoulders. It saddened me, and weakened our teamwork. I knew then that I had to train, and get better so that way I could help him, and back him up. So, here I am now. Minato-sensei started training me privately while we were on missions or traveling, so I could hone my skills in both battle, as well as medicine. I wanted to live up to my ninja rank. Chunin. That sorry day I had acted like I was a meek little Genin, unable to fight someone by myself, and always relying on others for help. Well, that had changed. And so had I. Not just my body, which had grown along with age, but my personality too. I became stronger, bent on not letting Obito's death be in vain. That was my driving force. My reason for living. My crush on Kakashi had to be put aside, for now anyway. As we pushed on throughout the huge stretch of battle stained land, fighting almost every day, I found it easier to shove my feelings for him down deeper and deeper, becoming almost emotionless toward him. He seemed to notice this change in my psyche, but never spoke of it. As the months passed, and my strength and experience in battle grew, he started looking at me differently. Not as just merely a medical ninja, but as a very close friend. I knew he already thought of me as a friend, but, this was different. WAY different. I found myself standing over a stream that was beside our little camp, brushing my angled shoulder length brown hair, and blinking my chocolate brown eyes. My face looked different to me. Stronger, measured, beautiful. I had abandoned my purple paint, not being able to get anymore from the Leaf village store, and used my headband to hold my long bangs back, tying it off behind my ears. I had traded my brown sweater for a button–up brown sleeveless shirt. My pink skirt shorter, the sides tied together by two stays on each side, slits on both the front and back sides, and I wore a warm brown medical pack strapped to my left leg, the belt slung around my waist. My tights and shorts stayed the same, as did my shoes, but they had small tied ribbons going up the tops of them. I looked different, and I knew it. I washed my face, watching the dirt fall into the running water, and floating away. _That takes care of that…_I stood up, and walked back to my teammates, passing Kakashi, who was lightly dozing beside the fire.

"Everything's clear over there." I told Minato-sensei, sitting down beside him. He nodded to me.

"Well done, Rin." He praised. I smiled shyly.

"Thanks, I'm really trying hard. I don't want to let Obito down." I replied. Minato-sensei nodded.

"But don't forget about Kakashi too. I can see it, he's hurting really badly. I'm not telling you to do anything drastic, but, you aren't really giving him any comfort or support. Sure, you're helping him out in battles, which is essential in order for teamwork to be effective, but relationships off the battlefield matter too. He's reaching for you, but, you don't seem to see it." He replied. I looked over at Kakashi's sleeping body, widening my eyes.

"He's trying to talk to me…?" I asked, starting to crawl over to him. Minato-sensei nodded.

"Yeah, he is. In his own way. He doesn't try to talk to you directly, but, you can hear it in his voice if you listen hard enough. He really needs a friend right now, and you're the only one he has to lean on, other than me, but I don't know what happened that day, since I wasn't there." He explained, I turned my head, and nodded to him.

"Right." I replied, and continued crawling over to Kakashi, creeping past the fire, which was still burning brightly, despite the cold wind that blew through our little base camp. I finally made it to him, and lifted my hand, reaching for his temple, my fingers gently brushing it as I slid them into his hair, rubbing the side of his head tenderly.

"Rin, I just told you before you went out to check the area to not wake him up. He fought hard today, and deserves the rest. If you keep rubbing his head like that, he'll wake up, and I'll be very mad. We need him to be refreshed and well rested for tomorrow, since we're heading into dangerous country." Minato-sensei scolded, and I pulled my hand back, instead just sitting next to Kakashi, hoping that my presence would be enough to soothe him. Minato-sensei and I sat there for twenty minutes in silence, my alertness slowly fading away as I grew tired. My eyes closed, and I fell onto my side, my head landing on something soft. I opened my eyes, and turned my head slightly, seeing Kakashi's hand under my cheek, limp and cold, but soft. I closed my eyes again; thankful that it wasn't some spider or other equally disgusting thing that I didn't see when I fell. Minato-sensei rolled his eyes, and stood up, carrying a large blanket over to us.

"Sleep tight you two, I'll keep watch." He whispered, taking up post as he laid the blanket over us. I lay still, not moving. Hours passed, Minato-sensei watching over Kakashi and I, lifting his kunai at any sound he heard. Light shone down on my face a few hours later, and I opened my eyes, seeing the fire still going. I sat up, lifting up the blanket, letting cold air in. I slid out from under it, and bunched it around Kakashi, then stood up. I walked toward where Minato-sensei was standing, and looked up at him.

"I'll watch. You get some sleep." I offered, stepping up in front of him. He nodded his eyes weary.

"Okay, Rin. If worse comes to worse, don't make any hasty moves. And don't sacrifice yourself. Kakashi won't be able to take it, not after losing Obito. I know it's been two years, but, the wound is still fresh." He replied, patting my shoulder as he passed by me. I scanned the area in front of me over and over, my eyes darting from side to side, as I reached out with my senses, my chakra flowing into the ground, running away from me in a large circle, me being the center point. I heard a rustle, and turned my head toward it, drawing a kunai, grabbing the ring of a handle, and flipping it into my hand, the metal clinking on my fingernails. I lifted it up, planting my feet, waiting for the enemy to come out. It turned out to be a squirrel, and I relaxed, sliding my kunai back into my pack. I heard someone stirring, and I turned around, seeing Minato -sensei rolling over. I exhaled, until I felt something cut across my face, a huge red slice opening up along my jawbone. I back flipped, kunai coming toward me as I dodged them in a straight line.

"Took you long enough. I was getting anxious." I challenged, curling my lip up as I landed just on the edge of the grass in front of our little base camp. A person stepped out from the bushes, more coming from behind me. I turned around in circle, looking all over the place, Kakashi, Minato-sensei and I being completely surrounded.

"You're a brave girl, defending your teammates like this. But I'll end it for you." One of the ninja replied, throwing six or seven kunai at me. I narrowed my eyes, and lifted my own kunai knife, flourishing it in front of my body, moving it around myself to deflect the knives. All of them took their turns aiming at me, and I narrowly dodged all of the kunai they threw at me, cuts and scrapes opening up all over my skin. The first ninja sighed.

"This isn't getting anywhere. Why don't I aim at one of the downed ones?" He asked, flicking three kunai in Kakashi's direction. I swung my head toward him, remembering Minato-sensei's words of no hasty moves. I knew this would be hasty, but, at least Obito would be proud. I was sticking to my promise to keep Kakashi alive, no matter what. I reached my hand toward Kakashi, my steps too slow to make it in time to deflect the incoming projectiles, but fast enough to allow me to take the hit.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried, jumping in front of Kakashi's sleeping form, the kunai lodging themselves deep into my skin, my joints, like my elbow, shoulder, knee, and one in my stomach. The pain was unbearable, like red hot fire was coursing up and down my entire body. I struggled to stay standing, trembling violently. The ninja who had hit me flashed in front of me, as I was pulling out the kunai, screaming in the process.

"Rin!" Minato-sensei cried, as the enemy ninja jabbed a sword into the right side of my gut, a spot impossible to heal. _Okay, so they aren't stupid…_I felt movement behind my legs, Kakashi finally waking up. I could hear his heart throb. The enemy ninja pulled his razor sharp blade out of my gut, and I dropped to my knees, and started to fall backwards.

"Rin! No!" Kakashi exclaimed, catching me before I hit the ground. I held my right hand over my stomach wound, hoping to stop the bleeding enough to be able to fight, and sighed in relief when it tingled with healing chakra. Kakashi looked down at my stomach anxiously, watching it start to close, a bonus I hadn't expected. _Ha! They missed my liver! In your faces, jerks! I'm far from dead. _Kakashi held onto me tightly, his arms trembling harshly.

"Please don't go…" He pleaded, his voice pained. I looked up, and smirked.

"A shinobi shouldn't be crying. I'm not dead yet." I pointed out, and then playfully poked his forehead. Kakashi sighed, and then hugged me again.

"That's good. Don't scare me like that again, please." He replied quietly. I nodded.

"Sure. I'll try not to." I replied, and then stood up. The enemy ninja stared at me in shock.

"How is she still alive? I stabbed her right in the-"He started. I smirked.

"You missed my liver. Idiot." I chided. Minato-sensei laughed.

"Even I know that." He responded. Kakashi slid me behind him, holding his arm out, Minato-sensei's kunai knife that he had given Kakashi as a present in his hand.

"Rin, go and hide. Now." He muttered to me. I shook my head.

"No way. I'm in this. I started this fight, so I'm going to end it." I replied firmly, pulling out two kunai. Kakashi turned and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Don't argue. Just do it." He replied. I shook my head again.

"I can't leave you alone, Kakashi. Have you ever wondered why I didn't run two years ago? When we were trapped just like this, our backs against the wall?" I replied. He planted his feet, not turning.

"No, I haven't. Now go." He ordered impatiently. I took a step, standing alongside him. He looked over at me, surprised.

"I'm not leaving you, and that's the end of it. If you can't accept that, then maybe YOU should run." I answered, keeping my eyes forward on the enemy ninja. Kakashi stared at me, his eyes wide, his body still.

"Rin…" He took a step toward me, reaching out with his free hand, gently touching my shoulder. I closed my eyes, my breathing slowing down, as the wind swirled around us, in a crystal clear circle. _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _Even though we were surrounded by enemy ninja, Kakashi's gentle touch sent butterflies up and down the length of my body, and I felt longing swell up inside me, nearly knocking me over. _I could really use a wish right now…_

"Kakashi…"I breathed, turning my head to look at him over my shoulder, my brown eyes shining like the stars I prayed for. He kept his gaze level, emotion rippling through his lone black iris like a wild gale, each force clashing in that luminous black orb I loved so much. Minato-sensei smiled, as he punched the last enemy ninja that snuck up on him. I could barely see him. All I could focus on was Kakashi. All of the hurt, pain, agony, anger, self loathing, they poured into me. They kept me in place, the strength of them holding me in that exact spot on the ground. He didn't seem to notice how his eyes were dimming, the energy from his face fading, his chakra slowly washing away. Nor did he seem to care. All he wanted was me. My light. My comfort. It was as Minato-sensei said. He was reaching for me. I just couldn't see it, until now, at this very moment. His sharingan eye blurred, and his hand slowly fell from my shoulder, his eyes closing. I reached up, and slid my palm onto the left side of his face, and he leaned his head on it, softly, tenderly. I rubbed the side of his face gently, then took a step closer, and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's alright. I'm here, Kakashi." I whispered to him quietly, as he held me back, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you…Rin…"He replied softly, holding me tightly. I felt his cheek press against the side of my neck as he started to cry, silently, but one lone tear flowed down, and wetted the side of my face. I lifted my head to the sky, the sun shining down on us brightly, the wind still blowing gently, ruffling our bangs, the breeze carrying Kakashi's lone tear off of my cheek, lifting it into the wind.

"You'll be okay, I'll keep you safe. I promise you." I murmured, smiling against his temple. Kakashi started shaking, and his arms trembled, his heart pounding against mine, refusing to slow down to match the beat of my own. _I could really use a wish right now…_Kakashi didn't move, he just nodded.

"I will too. I won't let you die. I swore to Obito on my life." He replied, his voice quiet, distant, sleepy, weak. He leaned against me heavily, and I held him tighter. He rested his forehead against mine, and blinked.

"I promise you that. No matter what, you come first." He added, his voice stronger this time, more forceful. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry yourself. I'm not helpless anymore. I can hold my own in a battle now." I replied, my smile brightening. Kakashi nodded, and grinned.

"Yeah, I know." He answered, the color and energy coming back into his skin. I cupped his face gently.

"But if I ever need help or back up, I'll ask you, okay?" I asked, blinking my eyes innocently. He blushed, and his head went backwards slightly in surprise.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'd totally come for you." He replied. I smirked, and poked his forehead playfully again.

"There you go." I praised, and smiled. He smiled back, a soft, slight smile, enough to lift his lips up. Minato-sensei dusted off his hands, and cleared his throat.

"Alright you two, time to head out." He ordered, and Kakashi and I jumped a little. Kakashi looked over at the enemy ninja, who now lay in a towering heap on the ground.

"Did you use-"He started. Minato-sensei nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed, and we started cleaning up. I rolled up the blankets, and packed my brown pack strapped to my leg, then helped Kakashi clean up the fire pit.

"I'll take care of it, go pack your bag." I murmured, giving him a gentle nudge toward his backpack. He nodded, and headed toward it. I threw the ashes into the stream, most dissolving into the water, some floating downstream. I watched them float away, my brown hair blowing over my shoulders as I turned my body to see them. I tucked one lock of hair behind my ear, and smiled, the sun rising above the ashes, shining in my eyes. I turned to the left at a small thump, and saw Kakashi looking at me, the way his lips were lifted, his eyes glowing, it just looked like he was examining me in a different way. In those black irises, there was curiosity, and longing, an emotion I don't usually see in him. But it flaunted itself now, dancing in his eyes, flitting around like a spitting flame, glittering diamond bright. Time slowed, the wind blowing gently, sluggishly, almost zombie-like. My bangs blew into my brown eyes, which sparkled like twin stars, my lips parted, the strands of hair that blew over my shoulders licking at them. My heart beat slowly, but hard, each pulse hitting my ribcage, the pain bearable. I held my right hand up to my chest, as Kakashi stood up straight, lifting his backpack off the ground. I watched the wind ruffle his bangs, the silver streaks glowing softly in the golden sunlight. We didn't move, our gazes locked, our eyes still, not focusing on anything else but the other. _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _I looked away, and picked up the rest of the ashes, and dropped them into the river. I dusted off my hands, then turned, walking back to Kakashi and Minato-sensei.

"All done on my end, what about you two?" I asked, stopping in front of Kakashi. He looked up at me, time slowing again, and I resisted the urge to hold him again at his saddened expression. Minato-sensei nodded.

"Yeah, we're all set. Let's move out." He ordered. I turned around, and headed over to the edge of the stream, and hopped from rock to rock, my legs swinging out for balance, as I landed elegantly on the surfaces of the rocks. I spun around on one foot when I landed on the other side of the stream, and smiled as I waited for the boys to catch up. Kakashi took a little longer than usual, and Minato-sensei and I had to wait while Kakashi carefully stepped from rock to rock. We started moving again, jumping from tree to tree, the wind blowing against us. Minato-sensei took the lead, Kakashi and I watching our backs. I looked over at Kakashi's silent expression, wondering what was wrong.

"Why the long face?" I asked. Kakashi nodded to the clearing coming up.

"Look." He replied, and I turned my head to look at where we were headed. Minato-sensei jumped down from the trees, and landed on the ground, standing in front of a pile of rocks. I landed next, and took a few steps forward, my heart throbbing.

"This is…" I started. Kakashi landed next to me, hanging his head sadly.

"Obito's resting place…" He finished. I took another step, and clutched my left hand to my chest, tears threatening to fall.

"Why are we here, Sensei?" I asked. Minato-sensei turned around.

"Because, Kakashi needs to know that Obito doesn't blame him. And because this was the place of Obito's last stand. Kakashi needs to confront it head on, rather than hiding his pain inside of him. It's true I told you to listen to Kakashi more, Rin, but Kakashi needs to listen to Obito as well." He replied. The wind started to blow gently, ruffling Kakashi's bangs, the silver strands hanging in his eyes, those eyes so vulnerable, and soft. The wind wrapped itself around me, almost like it was embracing me. It flitted over to Kakashi, flying in circles around him, blue breath-like flames, flying in the wind.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked, reaching out to the wind, his hand getting wrapped in blue chakra fire. I stepped over to Kakashi's side, resting my hand against his arm, slightly afraid. I could almost imagine Obito's sweet smile looking at me, bright as always. Kakashi closed his eyes tightly, and dipped his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Obito. It should have been me, not you." He murmured, the wind wrapping itself around him now, Kakashi opening his eyes, and watching the wind circle him, his Sharingan eye flashing every few seconds. I smiled, as the wind wrapped itself around the two of us, Minato-sensei smiling, his hand on his hip. Kakashi's lips lifted slightly, and I brushed his face with my hand gently, as the wind weaved together to form a human shape, translucent. Kakashi's eyes widened, and he took a step forward, in his footstep, wonder, surprise, and desperation. The human shape shook its head, seeming to looking on Kakashi sadly.

"Obito…" Kakashi breathed, his eyes dulling. I stepped up alongside Kakashi, facing Obito's spirit.

"Obito. Do you not know how much pain and suffering Kakashi has had to live through these past two years? He blames himself for your death, which isn't right. Not right at all." I scolded, then lowered my head. Kakashi turned to me, surprised.

"Rin!" He exclaimed. I smiled weakly.

"You're probably wondering how I know how Kakashi feels, Obito. You weren't ever the observant type, not even when we were in school. You'd always look out the window or space out, while I was always doing my work like a good student. But…" My voice shook. Kakashi's pain bloomed in my chest, the emotions that I had taken from him, buried deep inside myself, broke through the shield I had built around them. They flowed through me, my heart aching and throbbing, my body going completely icy cold. _So this is Kakashi's pain…What he's feeling right now…I can barely breathe, or blink my eyes. It's a miracle that I'm still standing. Minato-sensei was right…Kakashi needed more from me than what I was giving him…No one…Not even the enemy…Deserves this pain…_Obito's spirit nodded for me to continue, and I struggled to find my voice. The icy grip was too strong, too painful. _I can't talk. I can't even move. _

"Rin, are you okay?" Kakashi asked gently, looking over at me, the wind ruffling his bangs gently. I couldn't even move my mouth to reply. I was trapped, rooted to the spot. _He's been living with this horrible_ _agony for two full years now? _

"Why…Why didn't you say something…Kakashi…?" I found myself speaking again, though my lips felt frosted, almost like snow across a field of grass. Kakashi widened his eyes.

"What are you…" He started, Obito taking a few steps toward me. My irises throbbed, my heart struggling to beat against this overwhelming cold that flooded through my body.

"Why didn't you…Your agony, this burden you're carrying on your shoulders…I can feel the weight of it. It's so…Terrible…" I breathed, closing my eyes. Obito turned to Kakashi, weaving together so that Kakashi, Minato-sensei, and I could tell that it was Obito. And allowing him to talk to us.

"Kakashi, I don't blame you. I don't blame you for any of it. It was my choice to throw you out of the way of the rock. Mine, and mine alone. I gave you my Sharingan to tell you that, as well as the fact that I wasn't going to be able to use it. I gave you one request. To protect Rin. And you've kept to your word. And for that…If there was something I needed to forgive you for, which there isn't, you're forgiven." Obito smiled, patting Kakashi on the shoulder. I coughed, tears coming to my eyes, as the pain increased, and I dropped to my knees, my right hand out to balance myself, my left hand clutching my chest, my heart, as the cold got colder, if that's even possible. _Kakashi…I'm…Going to heal you…Even if it's the last thing I do…I promise you that at least…Because, you don't deserve to suffer like this…_Kakashi knelt down next to me, his hands on my shoulders, Obito in front of me.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Obito asked. Kakashi lifted his fingers, closing his eyes, as if summoning his chakra. _That won't work. _

"Kai! Release!" He exclaimed, opening his eyes up. The pain didn't vanish. It didn't even falter.

"Kakashi, you've got to do something." Obito said to Kakashi in a panicked voice. Kakashi looked away.

"I don't know what to do. Minato-sensei, do you…" His voice trailed off. I barely managed to open my eyes, and saw that we were in a white room, all white, just us three. It seemed to go on forever. Obito rested his hand on my forehead.

"She's freezing cold. What happened to her?" He asked Kakashi. I clutched at something with my right hand, something warm, and soft. Kakashi's eyes flashed down to my hand, which was holding onto his hand tightly, his warmth the only thing keeping me sane, as well as conscious. Obito's hand lifted from my forehead.

"…Rin, let go." Kakashi murmured quietly. I looked up at him slowly, then turned to where Obito had been, Obito blowing away like dust.

"My ancestors are calling for me. Take care of her, Kakashi. Oh, and by the way…" Obito started. Kakashi blinked.

"Your father says hi." Then he vanished. I felt my legs numbing, and I swayed, unable to hold myself up anymore.

"I won't…Give in to this pain that I absorbed from you, Kakashi. I've spent the past two years training to get stronger. If I…Even think about giving up, then I'm no better than you." I replied, a blue circle of chakra bursting to life around me, running in a circle around the both of us, as I slowly lifted my fingers.

"You…Think that I'm just going to let you go through this ordeal alone?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eye. Kakashi blinked.

"Rin…"He breathed, as my hand slowly moved up his arm.

"You don't know me very well if you think so. I've never realized just how much you were hurting. I thought that by smiling all the time would cheer you up. But…I was wrong. Hopelessly, utterly wrong." I continued, my fingertips reaching his shoulder. Kakashi's irises throbbed.

"You were…Smiling, for me…?" He asked, his eyes wider than I've ever seen them. I nodded, my hand reaching his face, my fingers gently pulling his mask down, tenderly, the tips of them sliding across smooth, soft skin. His breath caught, his irises widening as I cupped the left side of his face gently. I could hear his heart pound once, and I closed my eyes.

"I tried to heal you with that smile. But, I've finally realized…That just one little act of kindness isn't enough to heal you, Kakashi." I replied, my index finger brushing over his left eye, grazing his scar. His breathing stopped for a second. I dipped my head slightly.

"I have to…try harder. Try harder to listen to what you aren't saying. When I held you, earlier today, you were so vulnerable, defenseless. Just the way you let me hold you, all soft and gentle, no resistance, no refusal. Nothing to stop me…I finally heard you. I finally heard your voice. Your heart reaching out to me." I continued, managing to lift my other hand to cradle his face in my hands, his jawbones resting on my thumbs. The cold started to fail, slowly though, but I could feel it falter. Kakashi's eyes were throbbing, his heart racing, his body still.

"Rin…"He replied, his voice shaking, airy, like he wasn't even putting any effort into talking to me, like he was paralyzed from shock.

"But, now I know how you feel. Now I can actually try to heal you. I won't give up on you. No matter what happens to me, I'll never give up on my teammates. Kakashi, you fought and bled for me. And I thank you for that. But, by focusing all of your energy on me, you aren't taking care of your own wounds." I answered, tilting my head and smiling. His breath caught again, and I smiled brighter.

"So at least…Let me take care of you, okay?" I asked, running my left pinky across his scarred left eye. Kakashi looked at me with a shocked expression, silently asking where all of this came from. I held his face a little bit more firmly, and leaned in, pressing my lips against his shocked, frozen ones. The last of the cold was carried away, in that exact moment that Kakashi and I's faces met each other's, and I felt my body start to warm up as the numbness began passing. Kakashi didn't move. He didn't even react. I pulled away, and looked into his eyes, the Sharingan glinting dangerously. I bit my bottom lip, and started to stand up, turning away.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. It won't happen again." I took one step. One step away from him.

"Rin." Kakashi breathed, grabbing my hand, and I stopped in my tracks, turning to look at him over my shoulder.

"Kaka-"I started, but was cut off when Kakashi kissed me. His hands reached up, holding my jaw gently in his palms. I slid my hands into his silver hair, clutching the sides of his head firmly, and kissed him back, deeply. My chakra fire along the floor brightened, my hands starting to glow bright green. I pulled back slightly, breathing hard, resting my forehead on his gently.

"Will you, let me heal you?" I asked. Kakashi stayed quiet, closing his eyes.

"Yes." He replied, brushing my bangs out of my eyes carefully. I smiled, tears starting fall.

"Thank you…Kakashi…"I murmured, pressing my lips to his again, gently, tenderly. Kakashi wrapped his arms around me tightly, as my hands glowed brighter, my tears running onto Kakashi's cheeks, as I cried silently. Kakashi held me, just like I did a mere two hours ago, gently, soothingly, cradling me as my hands dropped from the sides of his head, wrapping around him, clutching him tightly. _Don't ever go…_The white room vanished, dissolving. The wind blew it all away, as Kakashi and I held each other, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"Glad to have you back." Minato-sensei pointed out, walking toward us. Kakashi turned, keeping one hand on my shoulder.

"I'm back." Kakashi replied, smiling for the first time in two years. Like actually smiling. I felt tears coming, threatening to spill over. Minato-sensei nodded to me.

"Are you going to be alright, Rin? Your face is red. Redder than a tomato as a matter of fact. Just what happened in that light?" Minato-sensei asked curiously. Kakashi and I looked at each other, blushing harder, then turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. Kakashi finally made his move, didn't he?" Minato-sensei asked, looking at me. I blushed even more.

"And Kakashi, Rin sweet-talked herself into getting that close to you, huh?" Minato-sensei continued, focusing his attention on Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened, and his face got redder than mine in a heartbeat.

"No-Not like that-It was only just a- Oh, never mind." Kakashi replied, hanging his head, defeated. I smiled, clasping my hands behind me, and leaning toward him.

"Relax, okay?" I murmured, then kissed his cheek gently. Kakashi's face got hot. Minato-sensei laughed as I pulled away, Kakashi pulling his mask back up with a beaten expression. So, there you have it. My first love story. Pretty dreamlike, huh?

_In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screamin' ohhhhhh…In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head. _

Sooooo sorry for the cheesy ending. I have to admit, it's crap. But I LOVE the song, and I was listening to it while I was writing the ending, so I was like, "Okay, I'll throw it in there. Just for kicks." So yeah, please read and review. Thankies. =)


End file.
